Cuando llegué a tí
by NocillaBubble-kun
Summary: La vida de Kagami cambia cuando un extraño se lo lleva en una nueva ciudad llena de vampiros y residirá con seis purasangres de su misma preparatoria. Pero Kagami tiene algo diferente y especial respecto los otros... Entren, les gustará! :3 Yaoi/ Lemmon AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1

¡Muy buenas! Espero que les gusté este fanfic, realmente tengo pensado que pasen grandes cosas y gracias por entrar! Espero que les guste.

Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Yaoi / Lemmon.

CAPÍTULO 1

**The endless river**

_Al despertarme vi una silueta del tamaño de un niño de mi edad. Abrí más los ojos y me acerqué dónde se encontraba, de alguna manera inspiraba confianza. Cuando me acostumbré a la oscuridad, empecé a divisar el cuerpo. Tenía el pelo corto, azul oscuro y la piel morena. Vestía una camiseta blanca manchada de algo rojo con unos pantalones y estaba descalzo. _

_-¿Quién eres? –dije atemorizado. No respondió, sólo continuó con su posición original. Vi como unos pares de colmillos salían de su boca. -¿Eres un vampiro? –pero lo único que obtuve fue el silencio ya presente anteriormente. –Tranquilo, no te haré nada. Puedes contestarme. – le cogí de la mano y lo senté junto a mí encima de mi cama. No se movía, sólo se dejaba llevar. De repente vi cómo se acercaba a mí, abriendo ligeramente su boca, en la que pude ver con más exactitud los colmillos. Me empujó, de forma que él quedó encima de mí y lentamente se deslizó ante mi cuello. –Nee, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –de repente sentí como dos colmillos afilados penetraban mi carne. –Aaghh… -dije quejándome. No tenía fuerzas para quitármelo de encima, pero tenía que hacer algo. Ese monstruo estaba bebiendo mi sangre. Intenté luchar pero me subió las muñecas encima de mi cabeza. Sentía como bebía mi sangre, cómo se la tragaba desesperadamente. Dolía, y mucho. Pero no podía hacer nada… _

Desperté jadeando. Había sudado mucho. _Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla. ¿No puedo simplemente olvidarlo?_ Cada noche tenía ese mismo sueño y es que fuera precisamente uno bueno. No entendía como cada día se me podía repetir esa pesadilla.

Mis padres murieron hace aproximadamente unos 12 años así que de momento vivo solo, pero últimamente estoy recibiendo llamadas de alguien el cual asegura ser mi abuelo paterno. Muchas veces me repite que cuando esté preparado me llevará con él, en un sitio donde todo es diferente del pueblo en el que vivo. Me hospedo en un piso el cual me lo paga la casera, una señora mayor con mucha mala hostia, en un pueblo cerca de la Prefectura de Tottori, Japón. Tengo 17 años y este curso empiezo la preparatoria. Estaréis pensando que es bastante imposible que un chico de 17 años viva solo y pague sus gastos, pero no. Cuando mis padres murieron todos mis costes fueron pagados por alguien de paradero desconocido. No sé quién es ni porqué lo hace. La muerte de mis padres fue un acontecimiento bastante impactante para mí hasta el punto que llegué a no comer. Es por eso que puedo afirmar que la casera, aun siendo una persona muy desagradable, me salvó la vida. Me atendió todo momento, haciéndome la comida, preparándome los baños cuando llegaba del instituto, etc. Es por eso que tengo que devolverle el favor y estar condenado a ser su esclavo sexual. Nah, es coña. Pero si trabajo para ella. De tanto en tanto le ayudo con la tienda de golosinas que tiene bajo del piso.

Después de levantarme de la cama me metí en la ducha dispuesto a empezar el curso, pero cuando terminé de ducharme escuché a la vieja desde abajo.

-¡KAGAMI! – gritó y escuché los pasos del diablo acercándose. – ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO ESTAS YA ABAJO DESAYUNANDO? – acabó enfadada.

-Ahora iba a bajar, no hace falta que te pongas en ese estado. –contesté refunfuñando.

-No me contestes. –y me dio una colleja en la nuca. – Por cierto, tienes a alguien al teléfono. –suspiré al caer que ya sabía quién era. Salí de la habitación un bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina, alcanzando el teléfono.

-Yo. –dije molesto por hacerme perder el tiempo.

-Buenos días, nieto – dijo ese hombre desconocido. –Estoy al caer, te voy a llevar conmigo. He hablado ya con la casera que te cuida… – _Si… que me cuida… _- y ya está enterada. Te vienes conmigo a Tokio. Ah, y estoy a 250 metres de tu casa, así que date prisa en hacer la maleta y baja ya. –y colgó. _¿Pero qué cojones acaba de pasar? _

-¡VIEJA! ¿Tú has hablado con ese viejo y le has seguido la corriente? ¿Y si es un secuestrador y me quieren vender? – grité pidiendo explicaciones.

-No digas tonterías Kagami. Es tu abuelo y ya te lo ha dicho mil veces. Por lo menos de esta manera podré sacarte de encima…

-Oi vieja no seas cruel, sabes que siempre te he querido y que mi vida sin ti no es na… -fui interrumpido por un par de collejas.

-Calla y ve a prepararte las maletas. O si no te tiro todo por el balcón.

-Vale, vale… - dije refunfuñando, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Empecé a hacer las maletas, no entendía la situación. ¿En serio me estaba yendo a vivir con un viejo que desconozco? Cuando terminé escuché la bocina de un coche. Miré por la ventana y lo único que vi fui una limusina negra. _¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?_ Bajé por las escaleras y me encontré a la casera llorando silenciosamente. _Si en el fondo es un trozo de pan. _La abracé y me lo devolvió.

-Kagami, quiero que sepas que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti y que si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré aquí para lo que sea. Pero intenta no volver, que no quiero ver tu desagradable cara por aquí. –dijo lloriqueando.

-Gracias obā-san, yo también te quiero. – dije despidiéndome.

Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la tienda y salí. Tenía la sensación de que después de esto pasaría algo inesperado y que mi vida cambiaría por completo. Allí estaba la limusina con cuatro hombres, tres de ellos vestidos de traje negro y otro, mucho más mayor el cual se caracterizaba por su pelo rojo, con un traje normal pero que a la vez parecía que valiese millonadas.

-Buenos días, nieto – dijo el más grande.

-Buenos días. –dije tímidamente, intimidado por el ambiente.

Pusieron mis pertinencias en el maletero y subí a la parte trasera, junto con el mayor y dos de los chicos que llevaban traje. El otro sería en conductor, supongo. Al principio no hablaba nadie y el ambiente estaba bastante tenso hasta que el que me llamaba nieto empezó.

-Te sorprenderá que venga alguien y te lleve a un lugar desconocido para ti. Me llamo Shinichi Kagami y soy el padre de tu padre. –abrí los ojos sorprendido. _¿Él es mi abuelo de verdad? _–Exactamente. Soy tu abuelo. Y soy un vampiro también. -¿_Me acaba de leer la mente? _–Sí, tengo la habilidad de leer la mente de los demás, así que quedarte en silencio pensando no funcionará.

-Pero… ¿puedes por lo menos parar de leerme la mente? – dije ruborizado intentando no pensar por dentro, pero aún lo hacía más.

-Taiga, relájate. No soy una amenaza. Estoy aquí para que vivas conmigo y con mi esposa, tu abuela, es decir, la madre de tu padre. –dijo.

-¿Y por qué no viniste antes? Justo cuando murieron. –pregunté confundido.

-Porqué quería que crecieras siendo fuerte y no como un protegido. De esta forma, es aprendido a que aunque muera alguien querido, la vida sigue adelante y no por eso tú también mereces morir. Es muy importante este paso si tenía que llevarte conmigo. –contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Entonces, ¿erais vosotros quién pagabais mis gastos?

-Así es. – afirmó.

-Pero no entiendo porque necesito prepararme tanto para ir a vivir con vosotros. – dije confuso.

-No es que te llevemos a hacer el servicio militar ni nada por el estilo. Estoy en una posición gracias a mi trabajo que podía traerte problemas. Soy el presidente de la Corporativa Starif, no sé si te suena. – _Mm, creo que sí. Recuerdo que al volver a casa, pasando por una tienda de televisiones, vi una noticia en la que comentaba que esta empresa era la más grande, en todos los aspectos, del mundo. _– Correcto. Debido a mi estatus como el mayor empresario de esta empresa, no podía traerte en esas condiciones. Pero quiero aclarar que tu abuela y yo siempre hemos velado por ti. –acabó. No sabía que pensar, todo iba demasiado rápido.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –mi abuelo afirmó. -¿Cómo es que tú eres un vampiro y mi padre no? –pregunté curioso. Este tema de vampiros me interesaba, quería sacar algo de información a ver si podía solucionar lo de las pesadillas.

-No es que no sea vampiro. Tu padre es un vampiro pero nunca te lo dijo para no perjudicarte. Lo que sí es verdad es que tu madre no lo es. Pero tú, Taiga, tienes sangre de la realeza y eso no quitará que un día empieces a convertirte en uno de nosotros. Al ser una mezcla entre purasangre y humano, el proceso de transformación no se da cuando la madre está embarazada.

-¿Cómo, cómo? ¿Yo soy un vampiro? ¿Y qué es eso de purasangre? –pregunté rápidamente para que me explicara más detalles.

-Taiga, es muy repentino esto, pero te prometo que te lo contaré. Sólo te contaré que los purasangres son vampiros puros, que la sangre no se ha manchado con otra de bajo nivel. Para que lo entiendas, el mundo de los vampiros está dividido en niveles, de mayor a menor, están los purasangres, después los nobles y finalmente los artesanos o de nivel Z. Hay muy pocos purasangres hoy en día y tú, tienes sangre pura y a la vez humana, que eso es algo muy único ya que pocos bebés, cuando están fecundándose viven. – arqueé una ceja. _¿Y ya está?_ -Tengo algo más que añadir. –dijo mirándome mal. – Cada vampiro tiene un poder, diferente al de los demás. Es por eso que yo tengo la capacidad de leer mentes.

-¿Y yo tendré un poder especi… -fui interrumpido.

-Además –dijo ignorándome. –vivirás en una escuela, exactamente en la que asistirás, con más chicos, menos los domingos que tienes permitido visitarnos. – volví a arquear la ceja. –Esos chicos con los que vivirás son únicamente purasangre, menos en la preparatoria, que encontraras nobles también. Asegúrate que nadie se entere que eres medio humano medio purasangre. - _¿Por qué? – _Tú sólo hazlo.

Mierda, estaba harto que escuchase lo que en ese momento estaba pensando pero no podía evitarlo. Quería preguntarle muchas más cosas, sobre los chicos, sobre mis padres, los vampiros, cuando me transformaría, pero finalizó el tema cuando empezó a hablar de la cuidad en general, que si era bonita, que si habían muchos árboles. ¿Y a mí que coño me importaba eso?

Me dijo que hoy empezaba el curso escolar, pero que como hoy sólo había la ceremonia me la podía saltar. Dijo también que hoy podría dormir en casa, para conocer a la abuela y cenar en familia, que él ya lo justificaría y que no habría problemas.

_Madre del amor de la virgen y de la luz. _Eso fue lo que pensé al ver la casa donde mis abuelos vivían. Era casi como un palacio. La casa era blanca, con el tejado azul escuro. Una escalera que parecía más cara que mi pueblo junto conectaba con la puerta principal, acompañada de unos sirvientes que estaban inclinándose, recibiéndonos. Entramos y lo primero con lo que me quedé flipando fue con otra escalera, esta vez una mucho más grande que la anterior. A simple vista parecía de mármol pero estaba seguro que no se trataría de un material tan vulgar como éste. De la escalera tan grandiosa bajó una mujer, más o menos de la misma edad de mi abuelo. Vestía arreglada pero tampoco iba muy cargada de cosas caras. Al verme de repente empezó de correr hacia mí, a lo que me asusté.

-Mi querido nieto ~ -dijo tirándome de los cachetes. – Hace tanto que no te veo mi amor, ¡hace ya 16 años, casi 17! –añadió abrazándome. – Dale besitos a tu abuela –me cogió de la cara y empezó a darme besos a las mejillas con una fuera brutal.

-Cariño, deja ya al pobre chico – dijo mi abuelo, intentando liberarme de su besuqueo.

Mi abuela sonrió. – Me llamo Miaka Shitsuki y soy la madre de tu padre, querido. –se presentó.

Después de esa bienvenida, cogí mis cosas, negándome a que me las llevara un sirviente, y me enseñaron mi habitación. Nunca había visto una habitación tan grande. Como mínimo, y sin exagerar, esta habitación tenía más metros cuadrados que el piso del pueblo. En ella había una cama con mesitas de noche, un armario donde más tarde puse mi maleta sin deshacerla teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente me iba a vivir con unos chicos que no conocía, una mesa para estudiar y un ventanal con los puertas enormes que daban a una terraza.

-Mi amor, descansa un poco y cuando sea la hora de comer ya te llamaré, ¿vale? – afirmé un poco confuso y me besó la mejilla.

Pues la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer. Primero me tiré en la cama, por cierto muy blandita y cómoda. Después salí a la terraza. Mi habitación daba a un jardín lleno de flores, el cual me di cuenta que estaba cerrado de forma que nadie entrase. Finalmente decidí ir a explorar un poco más la casa y al ver que no había nada interesante decidí ir a ayudar a mi abuela a hacer la cena.

- Oba-chan, ¿puedo ayudarte? –pregunté sonriendo.

-Pues claro querido. –respondió. La ayudé en todo lo que pude, después de todo quería agradecerle que me dejaran vivir lo poco que fuera con ellos y no ser una molestia.

-Nee Oba-chan, ¿cómo eran mis padres?

-Oh, querido. A tus padres todo el mundo les veía como la pareja modelo. Eran muy felices. Se conocieron un día por la calle cuando iban al instituto, todo e ir a uno diferente. Cada vez se encontraron más frecuentemente y bueno al paso del tiempo se enamoraron. Piensa que para ellos era imposible este amor, tu padre era un vampiro mientras que tu madre era humana y eso estaba aún mal visto. Cuando te tuvieron los dos tenían miedo de lo que te podía pasar a tu, pero el amor que vivía entre ellos permitió tu nacimiento. Te criaron saludablemente y estaban muy felices. Cuando naciste fuimos a verte, tu abuelo y yo, pero decidimos no involucrarnos más con vosotros por el peligro que podíamos causar.

-¿Qué peligro Oba-chan?

-Taiga, mi amor, tú eres diferente. Supongo que ya te lo habrá explicado mi esposo. Eres el hijo de un purasangre y de una humana y eso raramente se ve. Y eso es lo que la gente malvada busca. Al ir nosotros te exhibimos, pero por suerte no llegó a pasar nada.

-¿Es por eso que mis padres murieron?

-Así es. Tus padres murieron protegiéndote del mal. Pero, hijo, no te lo tomes como si fuera tu culpa. –dijo cogiéndome el mentón para que le mirara a la cara.

Cuando terminamos de cenar fui directo a mi habitación a dormir. Me daba más de lo mismo si otra vez aparecían esos sueños, sólo quería descansar…

Y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, habrá más! Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, y hasta otra! Besos! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas! Y aquí el segundo capítulo de este fanfic pero antes me gustaría responder algunas reviews.

**Lanita21: **muchas gracias por comentarme en los fanfic que publico! Sé que siempre estás ahí jejeje.

**Aria: **realmente me alegra que te atrajera la historia y si, a mí también me encantan estos dos temas! :D

**Zhena HiK**: Tranquii que no abandonaré la historia jaja así que espero que te guste. Siempre me han encantado las historias de los vampiros, así que decidí juntar KnB y este tema pero personalizarlo, como tú dices. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y tengo que confesar que me encantó lo último que pusiste de que a inspiración este conmigo ;')

**Shia1624: **Gracias! Te espero en el siguiente capítulo!

En general muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y espero que os siga gustando! (:

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2<p>

**Coming back to life**

_-Por favor. – dije restriñéndome de dolor. –Ya déjame. –El chico seguía encima de mí engullendo mi sangre. –Mm… -me retorcí de dolor. _

_-¿Sabes?- escuché decir al chico por primera vez. –Si estás quieto y te tranquilizas puede que llegues hasta sentir placer. – al escuchar eso me sonrojé. _

_-¡Ya para! –dije intentado sacármelo de encima, pero de nuevo introdujo sus afilados colmillos en mi cuello para continuar alimentándose. _

-¡Aaahh! –grité despertando rápidamente. _Otra vez esa pesadilla. Uf… _Ya era de día pero aún no había sonado el despertador. Salí de la cama y abrí las puertas que daban a la terraza para ventilarme. En breves iría a la ducha pero antes quería contemplar esa hermosa vista que daba al jardín de flores. _Me pregunto por qué habrá un jardín como este aquí. Que yo sepa, normalmente los jardines se sitúan dónde se encuentra la puerta principal, pero teniéndolo aquí es como si quisiesen que nadie lo viera. _Dejé de preguntarme cosas estúpidas y fui a la ducha a refrescarme. Cuando bajé a desayunar con las maletas ya preparadas, mis abuelos estaban sentados y los sirvientes les traían el desayuno.

-Buenos días, querido. –dijo la abuela sonriendo felizmente. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias oba-chan. –respondí. –Buenos días a los dos. –dije sentándome para desayunar.

-Bueno, Taiga. ¿Estás preparado para ir a tu nueva preparatoria? – preguntó el abuelo.

-Mm… creo que si… - _¿Realmente estoy preparado? Han pasado demasiadas cosas y no se si estaré bien ahí… _

-Claro que está preparado. Pero mira que carita tiene mi amor, estoy segura que harás muchos amigos, Taiga. –añadió mi abuelo agarrándome los cachetes.

-Uggh... obaban… no puedo hablaaar sii ma coges tan fuartee…

-Deja al crio ya, cariño. Ah, por cierto Taiga, tengo tu uniforme. – se levantó para coger algo que estaba encima del brazo del sofá y le quitó el plástico que llevaba. -¿Qué te parece?

Primero me enseño los pantalones de color azul marino con rayas blancas que hacían juego con la chaqueta, una americana muy formal. La corbata era de un color rojo muy intenso.

-Tienes que tener en cuenta que no todos los estudiantes van igual. Este color de uniforme sólo lo llevan los purasangre, que eso es lo que eres tú. Así también podrás identificar fácilmente quien es un noble y quien uno de tu clase. –argumentó el abuelo.

-¿Tan desesperada está la sociedad que tiene que jerarquizarlo todo? –pregunté pero mi abuelo no me contestó y mi abuela únicamente sonrió.

Me puse el uniforme y cogí mis pertenencias. Ya era hora de ir a clase, pero antes tenía que pasarme por los dormitorios. Casi acabo muerto al negarme a no abrazar a mi abuela y fui forzado a la tortura de estar casi 10 segundos sin poder respirar. No sabía cómo esa mujer tenía tanta maldita fuerza. Mi abuelo sólo me dio un mapa y tuve la suerte de que estaba dibujado por él mismo. Por suerte, de camino al dormitorio no me perdí. El dormitorio era más o menos como la casa de mis abuelos, o el palacio prácticamente. Bueno, no tan exagerado, pero si era grande. Piqué a la puerta pero nadie respondía así que decidí entrar sin permiso.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? –dije esperanzado a ver si podía encontrar una alma viva en ese local. –Soy el nuevo chico que tenía que venir está mañana. – pero nadie contestaba. Lo primero que te encontrabas al entrar era un salón con tres sofás rojos rodeando una mesa de madera. En los laterales había dos escaleras que daban al piso de arriba.

-Mmh… ¿quién está ahí ~~~? – dijo un chico saliendo de una habitación de esa misma planta. Tenía el pelo violeta y era… alto. Muy alto. Estaba comiendo snacks y en la mano cogía como mínimo cuatro bolsas de golosinas.

-Soy el nuevo chico que tenía que venir esta mañana. –dije aún sorprendido.

-Mmmmh… ~ así que tu ereeees Kaga-chiiiiiin. – de repente cambio la cara de alegría a una de preocupación. –Nee Kaga-chiiiiin~… no le dirás a nadie todo lo que he cogido de la cocina, ¿verdad? Será nuestro pequeño secreto. –y posó un ligero beso sobre mis labios.

-¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ESTAS HACIENDO? –grité sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Nee Kaga-chiiiiin~… Hueles demasiadooo biieeeeen~~… mejor incluso que los dulces. –dijo oliéndome.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando? –escuché una voz que provenía del piso de arriba. _Un momento. Este se parece a… _Se acercó a toda velocidad y me cogió del mentón. Era moreno, tenía el pelo azul y corto. Sólo vestía unos pantalones en los que podías ver el principio de su ropa interior.

-Mmm… te pareces a alguien… -dijo examinándome cuidadosamente y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo? –dije al ver su reacción.

-Pff… si quieres flirtear conmigo lo tendrás que hacer mejor que esto –dijo riéndose a carcajadas lo que me molestó.

-Oi, no estoy flirteando contigo, imbécil. –me cogió de la corbata roja del uniforme, intentando intimidarme.

-Ya basta. –se escuchó otra vez desde el segundo piso. Esta vez la voz provenía de un pelirrojo bajito que estaba apoyado en los pasamanos de las escaleras. Estaba acompañado de dos chicos más, cada uno con un color de pelo diferente. Uno era rubio y el otro tenía el pelo de un color verdoso. Ambos estaban a un lado del pelirrojo. –Daiki, vístete. –y el peli azul se fue. –Buenos días, Taiga. - _¿Por qué me llama por mi nombre?_ –Veo que ya conoces a dos de nuestros acompañantes de dormitorio. Me llamo Seijuro Akashi y soy el gerente de los dormitorios. El que tiene el pelo violeta se llama Atsushi Murasakibara, el que se acaba de ir es Aomine Daiki. El de mi derecha es Ryota Kise, el de mi izquierda se llama Shintaro Midorima y por último, _¿por último? Pero si no hay nadie más., Tetsuya Kuroko. _De repente apareció un chico de pelo azul celeste al lado del rubio.

-¡Pero si él no estaba antes! –dije medio atemorizado medio sorprendido. Akashi sonrió.

-Tetsu ha estado desde que hemos venido aquí, con nosotros. –respondió con la misma expresión. –Ahora Ryota que ayudará con tus pertenencias, no deshagas las maletas porque no da tiempo, después ya lo harás a no ser que quieras llegar tarde a clase.

Cogí la maleta y subí por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso en el que me esperaba el rubio.

-Kise, ¿verdad? –pregunté intentando recordar todos los nombres.

-Siiiiiiii ~ -respondí emocionado. –Estoy muy contento que estés aquí con nosotros Kagamicchiiiiin~

El segundo piso daba a un pasillo lleno de habitaciones. Me orientó, enseñándome a quien pertenecían las habitaciones. La del chico de pelo azul era la que se encontraba delante de la mía. _¿De qué me suena ese chico? Es como si lo conociera de toda la vida. _

-Bueno, Kagamicchin, esta es tu habitación. No es muy grande pero es muy cómoda. Además es divertido convivir con todos. –dijo alegremente. –Por cierto, te queda muy bien ese uniforme. –añadió con risa picarona.

-Todos fuera, ¡YA! –dijo un voz que venía del vestíbulo. Seguramente sería de ese pelirrojo mandón.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos ya, Kagamicchiiiiin. –dijo Kise.

Salimos los seis de los dormitorios. Sentía vergüenza ajena con la diversidad de colores de pelo que había. Parecíamos un puto arcoíris. Los únicos que hablaron durante el camino de ida a clase fueron Kuroku y Kise. Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal de la preparatoria todo el mundo estaba callado observándonos. Nadie decía nada y la gente empezaba a mirarme sólo a mí y sabía el motivo. El abuelo me lo había dicho.

En mi curso había cuatro clases. Yo estaba en la A con Kuroko. En la B estaba Midorima, Aomine y Kise y en la D Akashi y Murisakibara. Todas las clases eran aburridísimas y me dormía en todo momento.

-Mi-kun… Kagami-kun... –desperté. Me estaba llamando Kuroko y estaba toda la clase mirándome. El profesor estaba delante mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

-Señor Kagami, si no le interesan mis clases tiene toda la libertad de irse.

-Nonono, lo siento. –dije con ganas de irme pero sabía que repercutiría de alguna manera y no quería ponerme en problemas el primer día de clases.

-¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! –dijo sin parar de reírse. -¿Te has quedado dormido todas la clases? –y seguía.

-Aomine, preocúpate por tus problemas que tú vas por el mismo camino. – dijo el de pelo verde y con el dedo en medio se ajustaba las gafas. –Has estado casi todas las clases durmiendo hasta que te has saltado las últimas para dormir en la azotea. – el peli azul se resignó y cruzó los brazos.

Los seis nos encontramos en la salida de las clases y fuimos dirección a los dormitorios.

Cuando llegamos todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos. Akashi me dijo que las 7 era la hora de la ducha y a las 8 cenaríamos. También me dijo que en los dormitorios sólo había una única norma que todos tenían que seguir sin excepción: siempre que en una puerta esté echado el pestillo, nunca se podía entrar. Sinceramente no entendí esta norma. ¿Es que vendrían chicas a pasar lo noche y era un signo en plan poner la toalla al pomo de la puerta? Me tumbé en mi cama destrozado de lo cansado que estaba. Todo había cambiado tan rápidamente… _¿Qué estará haciendo oba-san? ¿Y los abuelos?_ _Si estuviese aún en el pueblo llegaría a casa y ese demonio de mujer ya me estaría gritando, la echo de menos…_

-Mi… Gami…. ¡KAGAMI! – me desperté inmediatamente al escuchar el grito de alguien. Era Aomine.

-¿Qué quieres? No tenías que gritarme… -dije bostezando.

-Si quieres ducharte más vale que te des prisa, los demás ya están dentro.

-Mmm… me lo podías haber dicho antes… -respondí aún medio dormido.

-¡Pero si llevo como 10 minutos intentando despertarte, Baka!

Salí de la cama y cogí mis coses de la ducha. Aomine me acompañó y me enseñó donde estaban los baños. Antes de llegar había como una pequeña sala en la que dejabas tus pertenencias y conectaba con el baño. Era enorme y estaba todo hecho de madera. Había una bañera enorme y al lado estaban las duchas con taburetes, también de madera. Todos estaban dentro.

-Kagaaamicchin~ por fiiiin ya estás aquí –dijo el rubio.

-Te estábamos esperandoo Kaga-chiiin –añadió Murasakibara comiendo dulces.

-Murasakibara-kun, pensaba que tenías prohibido comer dentro el baño. –dijo Kuroko.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando no come dulces. –dijo Midorima ajustándose las gafas.

-Nee Kaga-chiiiiin~ ¿me dejarías probar tu dulce sangre? –me preguntó Murasakibara.

-¿Mi sangre? ¿Qué? –respondí sorprendido ante esa pregunta.

-Siiiii~ tu sangreee~ Hueles demasiado bien Kaga-chiiiin

-Oi, basta ya. –dijo Aomine con cara de molestia. Seguía preguntándome si lo había visto alguna vez. _Me suena de algo… y no sé de qué… _-¿y tú por qué me miras? –me preguntó el de pelo azul.

-No, nada. –respondí aún pensativo.

-Bueno, Taiga. Supongo que sabes cuál es tu posición en estos momentos. –empezó Akashi. –Tienes que tener en cuenta que eres como nosotros, no ese chico que vivía en un pueblo desolado. Provienes de una familia el nivel más alto de celebridad que puede haber por todo el mundo y eres joven. La diferencia es que eres un purasangre y a la vez un humano. No sé si eres consciente de que para los vampiros, lo mejor que puede haber son los purasangre y los humanos y tú, eres la combinación de los dos. Supongo que te habrá dicho que abuelo que tengas cuidado, no por nosotros, sino por el resto. En el mundo de los vampiros, lo que más se busca es este tipo de personas. Es importante que si alguien te reclama para que bebas su sangre te niegues, de esa manera no formarás un vínculo con esta. Cada vez que dos sangres se mezclan existe un vínculo que las une. También es importante que sepas que cuando alguien bebe de ti esta siente todo lo que tú experimentas en ese momento. Y no te dejes llevar por el placer que se siente cuando beben de ti… - me sonrojé cuando acabó la explicación.

-¿Placer? – Pregunté –Cada vez que tengo ese sueño no es que siente exactamente… -paré sin terminar la frase y miré a Aomine. -¿Eras tú? Tú eres el que sales en mis sueños. –me levanté de la bañera y ambas manos llegaron hasta su cuello impidiendo que el aire llegase a sus pulmones. –¡Por eso me sonabas tanto! ¡Tú eres el que bebió de mí cuando era sólo un crío! ¡ERES UN…- iba a golpearle cuando alguien me lo impidió.

-Nee Kagachiiiiin, será mejor que te tranquilices… -dijo Murasakibara.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¿SABES POR TODO LO QUE HE PASADO? CADA NOCHE TENIENDO LA MISMA PUTA PESADILLA?

-Kagamicchin, ¿y si salimos y lo hablamos conjuntamente? – propuso Kise.

-Que os jodan. –salí de la bañera, fui a mi cuarto y puse el pestillo. _¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿Es que me estaba confirmando que fue él? Después de tanto tiempo nunca más vino y tampoco me dijo nada. ¿Y si bebió de mí por qué no se formó un vínculo?_

-Kagami-kun. ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó detrás de la puerta Kuroko.

-No. ¿No ves que está el pestillo puesto?

-Por eso pregunto. –y no insistió más en la puerta. –Sólo quiero que sepas que Aomine no es un mal chico. Puede que sea un imbécil, vago, egoísta, hipócrita y una lista infinita de cosas negativas… pero nunca quiso hacerte daño. En todo caso, supongo que él mismo ya te explicará su versión de la historia. Sólo quería que supieses eso. Recuerda que a las 8 cenamos.

A las 8 vino Kise a recordarme que bajara, que ya estaba la cena en la mesa pero no me presenté y me quedé dormido.

_-Duele… duele mucho… por… favor… para… _

Desperté jadeando. _De nuevo ese sueño… _Tenía mucha sed y a la vez hambre. Miré el despertador y aún eran las 3 y media. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina a ver si había algo para picar. Cogí unas patatas y al tragar casi vomito. _¿Desde cuándo son tan repugnantes? _Pasé de comer aún estar hambriento y fui a la nevera para beber agua. Por alguna razón me saciaba la sed pero no del todo hasta que me maree. Me caí al suelo.

-¿Quién está ahí~? – dijo Murasakibara y al verme al suelo me cogió rápidamente. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kaga-chiiiin? –preguntó preocupado.

-No… lo sé… estoy hambriento y tengo mucha sed… pero la… comida casi la vomita y el agua no me sacia… -dijo jadeando. Me costaba respirar, sentía que me ahogaba. Todos los chicos bajaron para ver qué pasaba.

-Está empezando. –dijo Akashi. –Cómo dijo Kagami-sama.

-Aaah… -me retorcí de dolor. Cada vez me costaba más respirar y jadeaba más rápidamente. –No... Puedo…

Aomine se acercó a mí y se subió la manga. Con los colmillos se hizo dos agujeros en la muñeca.

-Bebe. –dijo sin más. Me negué con la cabeza. Tenía miedo, pero el olor que provenía de su muñera era increíble. –Kagami, tienes que beber. Estás en proceso de transformación.

-Al mes después de tu décimo octavo cumpleaños tu cuerpo cambia para convertirse en un vampiro, combinando un ser de purasangre y un humano. – continuó Kise. -Por eso es imprescindible que alimentes bien tu cuerpo. No es que después vayas a vomitar toda la comida, es sólo que en este proceso el cuerpo lo único que necesita es sangre. –Aomine me puso más cerca su brazo y seguí negándome.

-Nee Kaga-chiiiiin ~~, sino vas a beber su sangre, bebe la mía. –dijo Murasakibara.

-No, Murasakibara-kun. Que beba la mía. –propuso Kuroko.

-Discrepo. Estoy seguro que lo más correcto es que beba la mía. –dijo el que se ajustaba las gafas.

-Basta. Todo y que aún no se ha formado el vínculo entre Daiki y Taiga, es mejor que por seguridad se la dé él. –comentó Akashi.

-No… quiero sangre… Aahh… -me retorcí aún más de dolor hasta que sentí que una gota de sangre bajaba por mi lengua. Aomine me había puesto su muñeca en la boca. Su sangre tenía un gusto dulce y cálido. Cerré los ojos y agarré su muñeca disfrutando del sabor. Presionaba mi lengua en sus dos agujeros para que saliera más de esa herida. No podía parar. Era lo más bueno que había probado en toda mi vida. _Quiero más… _Pero hubo un momento que no salía ya nada. La herida se estaba curando. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Aomine, que estaba mirándome, levemente sonrojado. Aparté rápidamente su brazo asustado por lo que en ese momento acababa de sentir.

-¿Estaba buena, Kagamicchin? –preguntó Kise sonriendo. No respondí, sólo tapaba con mi brazo mi boca pensando en lo que había pasado. _Nunca más, juro que nunca más voy a probar la sangre de nuevo. _

Desperté la mañana siguiente. _Es extraño… esta noche no he tenido esa pesadilla… _Me puse mi uniforme y bajé a desayunar.

-Kagami. Hoy estás radiante. ¿No te lo he dicho antes? – dijo Midorima.

-Midorima, si quieres algo sólo pídemelo. No hace falta que me digas esas cosas extrañas… -respondí indignado.

-Pues la verdad es que se me estaba haciendo muy difícil decirte eso, estúpido. Necesito que vayas a despertar a Aomine. –pidió.

Subí otra vez las escaleras y me detuve en su puerta.

-Aomine. Ya es de día. –pero no hubo respuesta alguna. –Voy a entrar, con permiso. –abrí la puerta y por suerte no estaba echado el pestillo. Dormía relajadamente en su cama. –Aomine. Ya es de día. Oi despiértate que llegaremos tarde. –de repente un brazo me empujó hacia él. –Oi, Ahomine. Ya para. –dije intentado libertarme de su abrazo. -¡DESPIERTA YA!

-Mmm… Oi Bakagami, no hace falta que me grites así…

-Oh no, perdona. Ahora mismo voy a subirte el desayuna y te lleno de besos. –contesté irónico saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber por qué en mi vaso hay algo rojo? –pregunté molesto.

-Es tu ración de sangre diaria. Tendrás que acostumbrarte. –respondió Akashi.

-Pero yo no quiero sangre.

-Me da igual lo que quieras. Estas bajo mi tutela de momento y me harás caso.

-Pues ya puedes injerírmela porque ni de coña me pienso beber esto. –cogí mi mochila y salí de casa sin esperarlos.

-Aagghh Kurokooo~… tengo hambreeee…~ -dije entre clases.

-Lo siento, Kagami-kun. Es tu culpa por ser tan terco y no obedecer a Akashi.

-Aghh… me voy a echarme la siesta… -y salí de clase antes de que el profesor viniera. En la clase B aún no había llegado el profesor y Kise estaba fuera flirteando con algunas chicas.

-Kagamicchiin. ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó el rubio.

-A la azotea a dormir. No me siento muy bien.

-Nee Kagamicchin… cuando te sientas hambriento, toma esto. –depositó en mi mano una caja blanca llena de pastillitas sonriendo.

Cuando llegué a la azotea investigué esa cajita que me había dado Kise. La abrí y saqué una de las muchas pastillas que había dentro. Eran pequeñas y rosadas. Tragué una para ver si funcionaba y me quedé dormido.

Sentí que alguien me desabrochaba mi camisa y que mi piel desnuda se quejaba con el roce del frio viento. Abrí los ojos me encontré dos chicos sonriendo.

-Nee chico medio humano medio purasangre. Será mejor que te quedes quieto y disfrutes de esto. –vi cómo acercaba sus afilados colmillos en mi cuello desnudo pero estaba tan sorprendido que no hice nada, sólo cerré los ojos y sentí como un peso que quitaba de encima. Cuando los abrí sólo vi a Aomine y los otros estaban tumbados al suelo.

-Imbéciles. –dijo con una expresión que no había visto antes. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. -¿Y tú Bakagami por qué no hiciste nada? –estaba tan alegre y sorprendido a la vez que lo único que hice fue abrazarle pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me aparté rápidamente, pero volví a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de estar hambriento y de tener mucha hambre así que tomé dos de esas pastillas que me dio Kise. -¿No me digas que Kise te ha dado esas pastillas? –preguntó pero no le respondí, intentaba controlar mi hiperventilación. –Oi, Bakagami, puedes tomarte todas las pastillas que quieras que tarde o temprano tendrás que beber sangre. Es algo que no podrás evitar.

Esa tarde, cuando volvimos de la preparatoria y estaba en mi cuarto empezaban a dolerme los caninos. Fui al baño para ver si tenía caries pero nada.

-Te duele porque te están creciendo los colmillos, Kagamicchin~- dijo Kise al verme inspeccionándome los dientes.

-¿Colmillos? ¿Yo? –dijo asombrado. –Pero yo no quiero colmillos.

-No puedes evitarlo, ¿eh? Kagamicchin, eres un medio vampiro medio humano, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Tienes que asumirlo y ya está. Cuando acaben de crecer y te sientas hambriento saldrán por sí mismos, instintivamente. Volví a sentir esa sensación de que me faltaba el aire y tomé por tercera vez en el día dos pastillas más. –Ah, y Kagamicchin… no abuses mucho de estas pastillas. Ten en cuenta que también pueden hacer el efecto contrario si tomas demasiadas. –acabó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí por hoy! Gracias por leer hasta aquí y no duden en dejar reviews para sugerirme, preguntarme, etc lo que sea! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas! Ya volví por fiiiin con un nuevo capítulo! :D Este es bastante *ejem* pervertido *ejem*, pero antes me gustaría responder algunas reviews porque realmente me encanta que me escribáis :3.

**shia1624****: **jajajaja sii aomine estuvo super lindo protegiendo a kagami *-*. Me diste una idea con lo de desobedecer a Akashi! Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por comentar :D.

**Zhena HiK****: **Entiendo esa sensación de que alguien empiece un fanfic que te gusta y que la persona que lo escriba no lo siga D: *deprimida*.

Jejjeje estoy contentísima de encontrar a alguien tan *ejem* pervertida *ejem* como yo. Tengo planeado muchas cosas que seguramente te gustarán muahahahha. Espero que sigas interesada y gracias por apoyarme!

**lanita21****: **Graciiiias por comentarme! Te espero en el siguiente capítulo!

En general quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyan. Os quiero! ;*

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

**Comfortably numb **

_¿El efecto contrario? ¿A qué se refiere con hacer el efecto contrario? _Kise se fue y volví a tomarme dos de esas pastillas que neutralizaban el monstruo que quería salir de mí. _¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? Yo nunca pedí ser un chupasangre… _Salí del baño y sentí como me caía y que el dolor se centraba en mi culo. Levanté la vista y vi un gigante de pelo violeta.

-Ups… lo siento, Kaga-chiiiiiin ~. –dijo Murasakibara arrodillándose para comprobar si me había hecho daño alguno. – ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Aggh… nono, tranquilo. –contesté tocando en el sitio donde provenía el dolor.

-Nee Kaga-chiiiiiin… ¿Ya te alimentas correctamente? –me preguntó. –Siente que tu sangre no huele como siempre.

-¿Si me alimento correctamente? Pues claro, como siempre, con vosotros. –respondí.

-No me refiero a la comida humana sino a la sangre Kaga-chiiiiiiiin~~. –dijo sonriendo. –Ahora es cuando tienes que alimentarte mejor. Y supongo que no soy el primero en decírtelo. –añadió al ver mi cara de "otra vez esa mierda".

-Ya te lo he dicho, Murasakibara. No pienso beber eso. – y me levanté para irme a mi cuarto.

-Nee Kaga-chiiin ~… no te vayas aún. – dijo cogiéndome de la cintura impidiendo que me fuera. –Eres demasiado lindo Kaga-chiiiiiin.

-Oi, déjame ya. Quiero irme a mi habitación. –dije intentado liberarme.

-No quiero ~~ quiero mi dulceeee ~~~… -me cogió del cuello para apartarme y que mi cuello quedase descubierto. –Hueles demasiado biiiien Kagaa-chiiiiin~. –sentí como algo afilado intentaba penetrar la carne de mi cuello.

-Oi Murasakibara, quítate… ¡He dicho que te quites! –un hilo de sangre corrió por mi cuello. –OI… ¡QUE ME DEJES YA! –sentí que el peso del gigante que estaba envistiéndome el cuello desvanecía.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO TE PASA, GILIPOLLAS? –de repente me estaba abrazando otra persona, esta vez alguien que tenía el pelo azul oscuro, pero no podía ver lo que estaba pasando. -¿QUIÉN COÑO TE HA DICHO QUE BEBAS SU SANGRE? –vi desde detrás que lo otros chicos se estaban acercando.

-Daiki, tranquilízate. Estoy seguro de que ha sido sin querer. ¿No, Atsushi? –dijo con tono amenazante Akashi.

-Aamm… si… -respondió Murasakibara tristemente. –Lo siento, Kaga-chin. –y se fue arrastrando los pies.

-Oi, Ahomine… me puedes soltar ya… que no puedo respirar… -dije jadeando.

-Ah, que estabas ahí. –y me soltó.

-¿CÓMO QUE ESTABA AHÍ? ¡HAS SIDO TÚ EL QUE ME HA COGIDO, AHO!

-Sisi… lo que tú digas, princesa.

-Me cago en… -salió corriendo y le perseguí. _Le pienso dar una paliza. Esta vez sí. _

-Bueno, por lo menos sigue tan energético como siempreee~ -dijo Kise sonriendo.

Corrimos hasta salir fuera de los dormitorios. De lo tanto que habíamos corrido nos tiramos en el césped del jardín.

-Como… me… vuelvas… a… llamar… princesa… te… mato… -dije jadeando.

-Entendido… princesa… -respondió también sin aire.

-Te juro… que te… -me giré para mirarlo amenazadoramente y ahí estaba ese cabrón, sonriendo con esa sonrisa que daban ganas de darle una hostia hasta arrancársela. Me senté encima de él y le cogí del cuello de la camiseta. -¿Ahora quien ríe? –dije con la misma sonrisa que él. Cuando parpadee me encontraba debajo de él. Me estaba agarrando las muñecas encima de mi cabeza y prácticamente nos separaban unos pocos centímetros.

-No me tientes, _Taiga. _Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz. –me guiñó el ojo y se fue, dejándome sin habla.

-¿Pero qué cojones? TE JURO QUE UN DÍA TE MATARÉ, AHOMINE. –grité para que lo oyese.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Kagami-kun? –vi cómo Kuroko se acercaba. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Oi Kuroko, vosotros tenéis poderes, ¿no? –pregunté. Quería saber la habilidad de cada compañero que vivía conmigo.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Ah, nada. Sólo quería saber qué tipo de poderes tenéis cada uno.

-Bueno, Kagami-kun. En nuestro dormitorio hay bastante diversidad. No sé si te lo ha explicado alguien, pero los poderes de clasifican en tres categorías. La primera es la ofensiva, la cual pertenecen Aomine-kun y Midorima-kun. La segunda es la defensiva en la que estamos Murasakibara-kun y yo y finalmente está la clase especial. Akashi-kun y Kise-kun pertenecen a ésta. Aún no sabemos muy bien en cuál de las tres te encuentras.

-¿Y cuál es el poder de cada? –pregunté curioso.

-Aomine-kun es (jodidamente) –dijo en voz baja. –veloz. Ganaría al animal más rápido del planeta. Midorima-kun acierta siempre con lo que sea. Su precisión siempre es máxima y nunca falla. Murasakibara-kun es un escudo en persona. Nadie puede traspasar el gigante. Los especiales se caracterizan por tener habilidades muy poco comunes. En este caso, Akashi-kun es especial por prever el futuro y Kise-kun es capaz de copiar otras habilidades, pero no todas, depende de lo débil que es el poder del otro. Y yo, tengo la habilidad de ser invisible. Creo que ya te he explicado bastante por hoy, -miró el reloj de su mano derecha y añadió. –es hora de cenar.

Cuando llegamos Kuroko y yo los otros ya estaban sentados con la comida servida. El único que habló fue Akashi.

-¿Y ya te alimentas correctamente, Taiga? –preguntó mirándome.

-Emm… ¿supongo? –no sabía que contestar. Lo único que sabía era por alguna razón lo mejor era no mentirle.

-¿Supones? Pues no supongas tanto y respóndeme. –amenazó.

-Bueno… em… tomo estas pasti… -de repente mi cuerpo se movió instintivamente. Un cuchillo me rozó el cachete de la cara, liberando un hilo de sangre. _La madre que me… no lo esquivo y este me mata… _Los otros miraban sorprendidos ante el acto del líder del dormitorio.

-Oi, Akashi. –el peli azul se levantó desafiándolo pero él seguía mirándome.

-¿Decías algo, Taiga? –preguntó, obligándome a responderle la anterior pregunta pero estaba tan impactado por lo que acababa de pasar que no respondí. -¿Taiga? –esta vez se levantó y se aproximó a mí. Lo único que hice fue retroceder hasta que choqué con la pared, pero seguía sin responder. –Taiga, contéstame. No me hagas repetir la pregunta.

-No… no me alimento aún. –respondí.

-¿Y por qué?

-No… no quiero ser un vampiro. –contesté girando la mirada.

-Eso tú no lo puedes decidir. Es más, sino comes adecuadamente te convertirás en un vampiro del cual estoy seguro que tendrás menos ganas de serlo.

-Tú no eres quién por decidir en lo que me convertiré. –le aparté y salí de los dormitorios corriendo antes de que ese ser me siguiese para matarme. _Oh dios mío, ¿por qué he dicho eso? Ahora sí que estoy muerto… _Corrí todo lo que puede para alejarme lo máximo. No quería volver nunca más, más que nada porque si lo hacía, ya era hombre muerto.

-Hey hey… no hace falta que corras tanto… -dijo una voz que, en mi opinión, era bastante desagradable. Me giré para asegurarme de que se trataba del peli azul. -¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Es que quieres morir? –sí, era él.

-Mejor morir que ser un chupasangre como tú. –y volví a girarme para ir dónde fuera. Sinceramente, no sabía ni dónde estaba. Nos encontrábamos en una calle y para mí todas eran igual.

-Oi, Bakagami, haz el favor de cerrar la boca y volver a los dormitorios. –me giré para responderle desafiadamente.

-Nunca. –seguí caminando.

-Si no sabes ni dónde estás ni hacia dónde te diriges.

-Pues preguntaré o le pediré a alguien que me lleve a casa de mis abuelos.

-Eso no puedo permitirlo. –se adelantó para no dejarme pasar. –Es demasiado peligroso teniendo en cuenta quien eres.

-Me da igual quien soy y de donde pertenezco.

-Pues a mí no. –dijo empotrándome contra el muro. –Eres mío. –me sonrojé al momento.

-No soy tuyo ni de nadie. –respondí intentando liberarme. – ¡Y ya déjame! –deslizó una pierna en mi entrepierna y me cogió el mentón.

-Eres _mío_- dijo arrastrando la última palabra. –Desde el momento en que te tomé. –encajó su boca en mi cuello y penetró mi carne provocando un grito de dolor por mi parte.

-Agghh… aho… duele… -dije hiperventilando.

-Como siempre, eres de los pocos que te cuesta disfrutar de este momento. ¿Sabes lo que me costó acostumbrarte a amar esta sensación para que lo hayas olvidado? –dijo lamiendo la herida que había provocado. Con una mano rápidamente subió las dos mías encima de mi cabeza mientras que su pierna seguía encajada en mi entrepierna y con la otra mano me sostenía por la cintura. –Relájate, Taiga. –volvió a hundir sus colmillos en mi cuello y presionó más mi entrepierna.

-Ahhh… -se me escapó un gemido y sentí como sonreía. Se me empezaba a nublar la vista. Temblaba tanto que caí al no poder aguantarme. Como en mi pesadilla, sentía como bebía mi sangre con necesidad y me di cuenta de que los colmillos se me salieron. –Ao…Aomine…. –sentí otra vez la falta de alimentación. Pero no la del ser humano que estaba dentro de mí, sino la del monstruo que me estaba convirtiendo.

-Taiga, estás duro. –al escuchar la última palabra miré abajo. _No puede ser, no puede ser. ¿Qué clase de pervertido soy para ponerme duro en esta situación? _–se sentó delante de mí y me apretó la entrepierna a lo que gemí y me sonrojé aún más. –Vamos, bebe. –deslizó su cuello hacia un lado acercándose. Realmente olía demasiado bien. Abrí la boca y coloqué mis colmillos en su cuello. No sabía cómo lo tenía que hacer. –Ahora presiona con fuerza. Y obedecí. Sentí como mi boca se llenaba de su sangre. Tenía un gusto como a hierro pero dulce. _Quiero más. _Mientras en estaba sentado me puse de rodillas acercándome más a él y sentí cómo desabrochaba mi pantalón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dije alejándome de él pero se acercó rápidamente.

-Sigue, vamos. –y volvió a inclinar su cuello el cual salían dos hilos de sangre. Regresé de nuevo a su cuello disfrutando del sabor y sentí como mi miembro quedaba descubierto pero quedaba protegido por su mano. Empezó a moverla, masajeándome y gemí en su cuello. Hizo que me sentase encima de él y se desabrochó su pantalón. Nuestros miembros se rozaron y empezó a beber de mí nuevamente, a la vez que yo me alimentaba de él. La sensación era increíble, increíble se quedaba corto. No podía más, era una combinación de todo. Entre que degustaba su dulce y cálida sangre y a la vez sentía como succionaba la mía. Y para rematar, nuestros miembros se rozaban mutuamente. –Taiga, estás muy mojado. –dijo haciéndome que me sonrojara como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Aggh… cáll… cállate… -y seguimos cómo estábamos. Empezó a acelerar el ritmo de la mutua masturbación. –Mm… aagh… -no podía beber más. De mi boca únicamente podían salir gemidos. _Ahora te vas a joder. _Gemí en su oreja provocando que ambos nos corriésemos. Nos separamos un poco para que pudiéramos respirar. Lo único que recuerdo fue que me quedé dormido.

Desperté por los gritos que provenían de fuera de mi habitación. _¿Qué hago en mi cuarto? Si me fui de los dormitorios… _

-Kagaaacchiiin. Despierta ya que llegamos tarde a clase. –dijo Kise abriendo la puerta de mi habitación. _Oh mierda. No quiero llegar tarde y tener que encontrarme con Akashi, pidiéndome explicaciones. _Me levanté de la cama como si no hubiera un mañana y fue al baño a lavarme la cara. Me puse mi uniforme y salí disparado de los dormitorios sin desayunar. Tampoco quería encontrarme con Aomine, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó ayer…

Llegué a clase y me senté jadeando. _Uff… estoy a salvo… _

-Kagami-kun. No creo que la solución más factible fuera la de correr después de plantarle cara a Akashi-kun. Y tampoco que esta mañana salieras disparado sin comer. –dijo Kuroko asustándome al no haber sentido su presencia. –No creo que unas disculpas sean suficientes. _Oh dios mío, ese tío me matará. _

Me pasé todas las clases durmiendo y cuando era la hora del descanso fui a la azotea a continuar durmiendo.

-¿Qué haces tú a aquí? –pregunté al peli azul.

-¿Cómo que qué hago yo aquí? ¿A tú que te parece? –contestó volviendo a cerrar los ojos pasando de mí.

-Este es mi sitio para dormir, vete. –abrió los ojos y me cogió el mentón. –Yo estaba antes o ¿prefieres que continuemos lo de ayer, princesa? –me sonrojé al momento al recordar lo que hicimos.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarme, Aho. –dije girando la cara.

-Este es mi sitio, pero puedes quedarte y dormir aquí.

-Antes me tiro por la azotea. –respondí saliendo de ese lugar. _¿Y dónde voy ahora? Tengo sueño… _Bostecé.

-Sí que tienes la boca grande. Vigila con lo que te metas ahí. –dijo el muy imbécil.

-SERÁS… -corrí y me tiré encima de él. -¿Por qué no te tiras por la azotea? O mejor, te tiro yo. –de repente sentí cómo el muy aho agarró mi culo.

-Mm… lo tienes firme y tiene una forma muy apetecible… -dijo sonriendo. Me sonrojé y le planté una cachetada con la mano bien abierta.

-Que te jodan, imbécil. –contesté y me fui.

Me estiré a un banco y cerré los ojos. _Sólo quiero dormir… Pero, ¿por qué hizo eso? ¿Es que esa es su forma de molestarme? _Estuve pensando en eso hasta que me quedé dormido. Desperté cuando escuché el timbre y fui a clase para recoger mis cosas. Cuando me giré para salir e ir a los dormitorios choqué contra Aomine.

-Eso dolió. –dije acariciando mi nariz de la hostia que había soportado.

-¿Más que la hostia que me has dado antes? Lo dudo. –agarró mi muñeca y llegamos al servicio.

-Oi, Ahomine, ¿Qué haces? Me estás haciendo daño… -dije quejándome. Entramos en un baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo, pero no había nadie. Todo el mundo se había ido a casa ya. -¡Suéltame! –y me liberé de su mano. -¿Qué quieres? –pregunté intentando terminar la conversación. Podía ponerse peligroso y ambos lo sabíamos.

-¿Que qué quiero? Mm… que te parece esto… follarte. –dijo sin más y sin expresión alguna.

-¿Que qué? Perdona, es que acabo de escuchar "follarte". –respondí incrédulo.

-Sabes muy bien lo que has escuchado. Vamos, quítate la ropa. –pero no me moví. Crucé los brazos esperando que me dijera que era una broma. –No me mires así. –dijo agarrando mi mentón para que le mirara a los ojos. -¿O prefieres que haga esto? –bajó su cara hasta mi cuello el cual inclinó.

-Oi Ahomine, detente que estamos en el instituto. ¿Me estas escuchando? –sentí un pellizco. Empezó a beber mi sangre necesitadamente, como siempre lo hacía. –Aggh… Aho… duele… para… ya… -dije temblando de dolor.

-¿Ya empezamos otra vez? ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te relajes y disfrutes? Vamos, princesa. –intenté liberarme enfadado por haber pronunciado la última palabra pero me cogió la cara y me besó. Al principio sólo posó sus labios pero después introdujo su lengua, mezclando saliva con sangre. Cuando vio que me tranquilicé volvió a mi cuello y, como la última vez, se me empezó a nublar la vista. -¿Ves como no es tan difícil? –añadió sonriendo. Siguió bebiendo de mí. Se sentía bien. No, bien no, extremadamente bien y lo empezaba a sentir por abajo.

-Para… Ahh… Aomine… -comenté apartándolo.

-¿Ya estás duro? Sí que has tardado poco…

-¡No estoy duro!

-Shhht… alguien puede oírte…-dijo tapándome la boca. –Si no estás duro… ¿qué es esto? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Nada! –contesté liberándome de su mano.

-Oi, Bakagami, bebe. –dijo inclinando su cuello.

-No… quiero…-no quería depender de la sangre, y menos de la suya. –Déjame. –se sentó la tapa del retrete y me puso encima de él. –Para, te he dicho que no quiero. –pero instintivamente salieron los colmillos.

-Parece que tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo. –contestó sonriendo de esa forma tan sexy. _Espera… sexy no. Mejor imbécil. _Rodee mis brazos en su nuca y me acerqué a su cuello. _Parece tan apetecible… Quiero morderlo. _Y eso hice. Le mordí fuertemente y la sangre empezó a brollar, llenando mi boca. Encajé mi cuerpo con el suyo para acceder mejor a la fuente que me alimentaba. _Tan cálido… quiero más. _Empecé a succionar con más fuerza para que saliera más hasta que sentí que posó sus manos en mis nalgas. –Oi fiera… relájate. Puedes tomar tanta como quieras pero por el momento déjame algo. -c_ómo lo odio. Lo odio mucho. _Le miré con odio. -¿Tanto me deseas? –preguntó al ver mi expresión sonriendo.

-Que te jodan. –iba a levantarme pero me lo impidió.

-Aún no hemos acabado. –dijo mirando mi entrepierna. _Mierda. Otra vez no, por favor._ –No mires con esa cara de no quererlo, con lo que lo disfrutaste anoche…

-No lo disfruté. –mentí. –Déjame. Ya me encargaré yo solo de esto. –comenté intentando que no acabáramos como ayer.

-¿Por qué hacerlo tú mismo… cuando me tienes a mí? –preguntó con la misma sonrisa que hace siempre cuando intenta intimidarme.

-Ya, pero resulta que tú eres el problema, fíjate tú qué casualidad –empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón del uniforme. –Oi, Ahomine, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Te ha dicho alguien lo sexy que estás con ese uniforme? –me sonrojé al momento y se percató. Al momento me cogió de la corbata y me plantó un beso. Mientras nos besábamos se deshacía de mi pantalón y a la vez del suyo. –Quiero follarte, _Taiga_. No te puedes ni maginar las ganas que tengo de que llegue el momento. –susurró a mi oído. Empezó a masajear los dos miembros juntos. De arriba abajo. De vez en cuando hacía círculos en ambos glandes.

-Ahh… Aomine… -susurré en su oreja. –De… detente… -siguió con los mismos movimientos. De tanto en tanto me besaba e introducía su lengua. Un hilo de saliva corría por el contorno de mi labio y empezó a lamerlo. Siguió lamiendo hasta mi cuello, pero no con el fin de alimentarse. Lo succionó fuertemente, dejando una marca que quedaría visible por varios días. –Ahomine… no… no dejes… marcas… -dije jadeando. Todas las partes de mi cuerpo en las que él había tocado estaban calientes. Tenía demasiado calor.

-¿Por qué no? Eres _mío_. –contestó con voz ronca.

-Te he dicho… que no soy… tuyo… -le mordí la oreja sabiendo que le provocaría, pero todo se fue en mi contra. Apretó fuerte donde había dejado la marca y aceleró el movimiento de su mano provocando que llegase al clímax. –Aaaahhh… -gemí y él también se vino.

Fuimos juntos de vuelta a los dormitorios. Tenía miedo por lo que podía pasar ahí dentro. _¿Y si Akashi quiere matarme? Saldré corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Dios… no quiero ni pensarlo… _Cuando llegamos los otros estaban a punto de cenar.

-¿Por qué llegáis tan tarde? –preguntó Akashi buscando una respuesta. Sólo vi cómo el peli azul le sonreía y por alguna razón se entendieron. –Está bien. Dejad la cartera en vuestros respectivos cuartos y venid. –cuando iba a girarme para obedecer algo me detuvo. –Ah, y Taiga… cuando acabemos quiero que pases por mi habitación. Tenemos un asunto que tratar. –asentí.

Cené muy poco pensando en lo que me haría después en su habitación. _No quiero ir… _Lloré por dentro. _Mi vida como un pobre estudiante de preparatoria termina hoy, 25 de septiembre, me declaro hombre muerto. _Terminamos de cenar y Akashi se fue antes. Pasé antes por el servicio a enfriarme la cara. _Vamos Taiga, tu puedes. _Llamé a su puerta y entré. El cuarto de Akashi estaba distribuido como el mío, y supongo que cómo los de los demás. Estaba sentado y ¿trabajando?

-Perdón por hacerte esperar. –me disculpé inclinando mi cabeza.

-No hace falta disculparte. Taiga, volveré a preguntarte lo de anoche. ¿Ya te alimentas bien?

-Em… ¿sí? –dije incómodo recordando los momentos con Aomine.

-¿Sí? Contéstame adecuadamente, Taiga. No muerdo.

-No, pero lanzas cuchi… -su mirada me interrumpió. –Sí sí sí. Me alimento correctamente. –respondí rápidamente antes de acabar muerto.

-Ya veo… ¿Ya habéis creado un vínculo Daiki y tú?

-¿Un vínculo? Pues la verdad, de eso no estoy seguro. No sé cómo confirmarlo.

-Entiendo. ¿Has sentido lo que siente el otro? ¿Compartís los mismos sueños? ¿Se siente _bien _cuando bebe de ti. –preguntó tantas cosas las cuales no tenía ni idea que me confundí hasta escuchar la última y sonrió.

-Mm… creo que de momento no siento nada de lo que él sienta y no estoy seguro si compartimos sueños, ya que últimamente no recuerdo lo que sueño. –me miró esperando que contestase la última pregunta que había formulado. –Y sí… se siente… bien…

-De acuerdo. Pues ya está. Quiero que sepas que, Taiga, yo me entero de todo. No intentes esconderme lo que sea. –asentí y salí para dirigirme a mi habitación. _Este tío da mucho miedo… _

Los días pasaron y esquivé todo lo que puede a Aomine. No quería beber más de esa cosa. A veces no podía escabullirme. Cuando tenía hambre simplemente tomaba más pastillas pero no dejaba de beber de ese imbécil, más que nada por no acabar muerto por cierto enano mandón que daba más miedo que oba-san del pueblo.

Pero todo cambió cuando un viernes, después de clases. Fui a mi cuarto para descansar y empecé a escuchar jadeos de la habitación de al lado, la cual pertenecía a Kuroko. _¿Entro? ¿Y si se está muriendo? _Salí de mi habitación pero nadie se encontraba en sus respectivos cuartos. Únicamente la puerta de Kise estaba cerrada y llamé.

-¿Qué pasa, Kagamicchiiiin? ¿Tenías tantas ganas de verme que no has podido esperar hasta la cena? –preguntó emocionado.

-Shht… no grites… es sólo que escucho jadeos que provienen del cuarto de Kuroko y me preocupé. –dije en voz baja. Sonrió. Eso era mala señal.

-Mmm… me preguntó que le pasará… -comentó pensativo, pero haciendo teatro. -Será mejor que lo comprobemos, ¿no, Kagamicchiiin? –nos acercamos a su puerta.

-¿Estás seguro que no estamos rompiendo alguna regla de los dormitorios? –movió el pomo de la puerta para asegurarse que no estaba echado el pestillo y se abrió.

-Parece que no. –dijo sonriendo. Abrió sólo unos cinco centímetros que por ser tan pocos dejaban ver demasiado. _¿Pero qué cojones? _Midorima se estaba tirando a Kuroko. Literalmente. Kuroko estaba apoyado en los pies de la cama siendo penetrado por el peli verde.

-Aaahhh… mmmh… Midorima… ahí no… -jadeó Kuroko y el de gafas empezó a aumentar el ritmo.

-¿Sabes? –escuché la voz del rubio en mi oreja. –Los vampiros, aparte de alimentarnos de sangre, también lo hacemos con el sexo. Así que es muy normal tener relaciones sexuales tan diariamente. –seguía impactado. -Nee, Kagamicchin… ¿quieres probarlo? –y me mordió la oreja.

-Ahh… -se me escapó un gemido y me tapé la boca.

-¿Quién está ahí? –escuché la voz de Midorima y sus pasos acercándose hacia nosotros.

-Mierda. –dijo Kise. –Ven. –nos escondimos dentro un armario que había en el pasillo. Escuché cómo la puerta de la habitación de Kuroko se abría.

-¿Ves, Kuroko? No hay nadie. –dijo Midorima a Kuroko pero en vez de cerrar la puerta la dejaron abierta de par en par.

-Joder… ¿y ahora cómo saldremos? –pregunté en voz baja. El armario estaba justamente delante de la habitación de Kuroko y se percatarían si hacíamos el mínimo ruido.

-Solo nos queda… esperar, Kagamicchin. –dijo susurrándome en la oreja. El rubio estaba detrás de mí y me abrazó. –Hueles muy bien… Kagamicchin… -añadió oliéndome. Sentía cómo su nariz viajaba por mi nuca, el cuello, el hombro…

-Oi, Kise… detente que nos pillaran. –dije en voz baja. –Deslizó su mano derecha dentro de mi camisa de uniforme subiendo hasta alcanzar mi pecho.

-Kagamicchin, vamos a divertirnos un ratooo~. –pellizcó mi pezón y solté un gemido. Me tapé rápidamente la boca. –Me gusta ese sonido, Kagamicchin, que pena que tenga que silenciarlo. -colocó dos de sus dedos izquierdos en mis labios y abrí la boca. Dentro, empezó a moverlos hacia dentro y hacia fuera, simulando una penetración. Siguió jugando con mis pezones, a veces sólo los rozaba y otras los pellizcaba. _Dios pero que manía tiene la gente por tocarme. _Sentí que su miembro hinchado estaba rozando mis nalgas y al escuchar que Midorima y Kuroko ya habían finalizado su sesión de sexo salí corriendo del armario hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Eché rápidamente el pestillo para que nadie pudiera entrar. _¿Por qué se siente bien? ¿Desde cuándo me ponen los tíos? A ver Taiga, céntrate, por favor. Nunca he tenido problemas con las chicas en mi pueblo y pasaba de los tíos. Entonces, ¿por qué me está pasando esto?_ Sentí cómo dolía mi miembro hinchado y lo saqué, masajeándolo cómo lo hacia Aomine. _¿Aomine? ¿Cómo que Aomine? ¿Por qué en un momento como este estoy pensado en él? _Aunque no entendía lo que estaba pasando, seguí y acabé viniéndome pensando en él. _Perfecto._

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3 de este fanfic. La verdad es que creo que me pase con tanto pervertidismo (sí, esa palabra existe en mi diccionario personal). Déjenme reviews sugiriéndome lo que sea, si os gusta menos subidito de tono o así está bien, si queréis que pase algo cualquier cosa, lo que sea! :3 Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y os espero en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta otra! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Holiii! Ya estoy de vuelta (por fiiiiin). Tenía muchos asuntos que atender y bueno, no tenía tiempo de pensar en mi OTP preferido TT. Muchísimas gracias por entrar y por la gente que va siguiendo este fanfic! Antes de nada querría comentar algunas reviews :3

**lanita21**: muchas gracias ^^. Te espero en el siguiente capítulo!

**Zhena KiK: **ajjaja no estaba segura si os gustaría este nivel de pervertidismo. Sinceramente, no tenía planeada la escena de Midorima y Kuroko (yo también pienso que son una birria de pareja, pero me gustó la idea de que Kise casi violara a Kagami :'D. Y tranqui que poco a poco ya se ira desvelando estas preguntas que me formulaste jejje. Ah, y perdón por las faltas de ortografía intento revisarlo mil veces pero algunas se me escapan. Admito que cuando lo leí para ver a qué te referías casi me sangran los ojos jajaj. Espero verte en el siguiente capítulo y gracias! :3

**Shia1624**: jajaja piensa que tengo que suavizar un poco estas situaciones porque si no Kagami acabaría violado por Aomine por lo menos dos veces por capítulo :'D. Me encantó lo de "los calladitos son los peores :'). Muchas gracias y te espero en el siguiente capítulo! :3

Y como siempre, KnB no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

**Learning to fly**

_-¿Onii-chan, por qué sigues viniendo? –pregunté al chico que acababa de entrar por la ventana, pero no contestó, lo único que hizo fue acercarse. -¿Tanto te gusta mi sangre? –esta vez asintió a la vez que se colocó encima de mí. Eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada y siempre lo esperaba. La única luz que iluminaba en mi habitación era la de la luna. Por alguna razón no podía dormir hasta que este chico peli azul venía a alimentarse de mí. –Onii-chan, ¿cómo te llamas? –cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cuello se detuvo y me miró. _

_-Daiki, Daiki Aomine. –fue la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y sonríe alegremente. _

_-Yo me llamo Taiga Kagami. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunté curioso._

_-8. _

_-¡Yo también tengo 8 años! –respondí aún más entusiasmado. –Nee onii-chan, ¿por qué viniste a mí? –quería explicaciones. Hubo una pausa y únicamente nos mirábamos hasta que contestó._

_-Tu… hueles muy bien… -dijo indeciso. Lo miré confuso y finalmente se acercó a mi cuello. Sentí sus finos labios rozando mi sensible cuello y deslizó su lengua ligeramente, humedeciendo la zona en la que se iba a alimentar. Retrocedió un poco pero al momento colocó sus afilados colmillos. Ya me había acostumbrado al dolor que provocaban sus mordidas, pero seguía sin poder controlarlo. Como mínimo había venido ya más de 17 veces. Se detuvo. –Taiga… -me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre. –Relájate. –pero no podía. Cada semana pasaba lo mismo. Reculó y me miró. Ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad, vi como sus labios se iban acercando más y más hasta que se posaron encima de los míos. Le aparté tapándome la boca con el brazo. _

_-¿Qué haces? –dije ruborizado. –Eso no lo pueden hacer dos hombres. –no contestó pero se acercó hasta que volvió a conectar nuestros labios suavemente. Era extraño y tenía miedo, pero no dije nada hasta que retrocedió. _

_-¿Por qué tienes miedo? –no contesté. Al ver que estaba tan asustado, cogió mi mano y dejó un beso en la palma de esta. –Yo… no quiero hacerte daño… y menos asustarte. –sabía que era cierto pero mi cuerpo no se movía. Fue dejando besos, ascendiendo desde mi muñeca hasta mi cuello, y llegó a mi cara. –No te vayas, no me dejes solo… Taiga… _

_-_¡TAIGA! – me levanté de la cama rápidamente y sentí un gran dolor en mi frente. –Me cago en… ¿QUIÉN COÑO SE LEVANTA ASÍ POR LAS MAÑANAS, EH BAKAGAMI? –dijo gritando el peli azul. Ya estaba con su uniforme.

-Au… -lo miré enfadado. -¿A LO MEJOR TODO EL MUNDO QUE ES DESPERTADO POR UN ENERGUMENO QUE LE ESTÁ CHILLANDO?

-Encima que voy a despertarte… otro día dejo que te quedes durmiendo… -cruzó los brazos indignado. –Vaya bulto te ha salido en la frente pff…–añadió riéndose.

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa? ¡Aho! –respondí enfadándome aún más.

-Qué soñabas para tener ese sueño tan profundo? –preguntó curioso.

-No es tu asunto. –dije aún enfadado girando la cara infantilmente.

-Vamos princesa, no te enfades… -se sentó en mi cama.

-¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! Ya podrías comportarte como cuando tenías 8 años… -_hay mi madre… pero, ¿qué acabo de soltar?_

-¿Perdona? ¿Estabas soñando con eso? –seguía mirando hacia otro lado, me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Sí que es verdad que cuando era pequeño era más adorable y comprensivo… -Oi Kagami, mírame. –me cogió del mentón y vi su cara de sorpresa al verme tan sonrojado. De repente sentí como su lengua se había introducido en mi boca. Volvía a estar estirado, debajo de él, con las muñecas arriba. -¿De que más te acuerdas? ¿Sueñas conmigo todas las noches? ¿Te tocas cuando te despiertas erecto después del sueño? Vamos a comprobarlo. –bajó mis pantalones de pijama. _¿Qué? ¡Oi oi oi un momento!_

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dije agarrando fuerte mi ropa interior antes de que me la quitase.

-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? –dijo sonriendo satisfechamente. –Comprobarlo.

-¡No no no y no! ¡No puedes ir quitando las prendas de los demás y hacer como si no pasara nada, aho!

-¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo eres _mío. _–me sonrojé al escucharlo.

-No… soy tuyo…-dije girando la cara.

-¿Y me lo dices sonrojado hasta los orejas? Hmm… -volvió a besarme e intentó deshacerse de mis manos para acabar con mis calzoncillos pero una voz ajena me salvó.

-Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, es hora de desayunar. –abrió la puerta y nos vio en una posición bastante comprometida, pero no hizo nada, sólo volvió por donde entró.

-Bueno tengo que prepararme… -dije quitándome de encima ese persistente vampiro. Me levanté de la cama pero cuando me dirigía al baño me cogió y me dio un profundo beso.

-Supongo que no esperabas irte de rositas. –se despidió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>De tanto en tanto, las clases de purasangres como nosotros tenían ejercicios educacionales espaciales. Cada miércoles por la tarde teníamos práctica experiencial como personal de guarderías y los viernes practicábamos inmersión agrícola, resumiendo, jardineros. Ese día tocaba cuidar de niños de 3 años.<p>

-OI, ¿POR QUÉ ESTAIS LLORANDO? –Aomine cogió a un niño y se puso a llorar aún más.

-Ahomine, si les gritas lloraran aún más. –dije cogiendo al niño.

-Parece mentira que ahora quieras unirte a las prácticas, Aomine-kun. –añadió Kuroko.

-Seguramente será porque ahora está Kagamicchin. –dijo Kise sonriendo.

-¿Qué mierda estáis soltando? –contestó el peli azul enfadado y se fue.

_Si yo no hubiera venido a este lugar, si mis padres no hubieran muerto, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Seguramente no estaría aquí con los chicos… _

_-_Nee Kagamicchin, no pongas esa misma cara que ponías en el funeral de tus padres. –dijo Kise con cara de decepción.

-¿El funeral de mis padres? Estabais ahí? –pregunté curioso, dejando aparte mis pensamientos.

-Pues claro. Todas las altas familias purasangres estaban ahí. Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara y yo. No llorabas, simplemente estabas sentado en una roca, solo, alejado del mundo. Ese momento fue cuando conociste de nuevo a tus abuelos y acordaron de que te quedarías en un pueblo lejos de ellos, pero que de tanto en tanto pasarías algún tiempo con ellos. –explicó.

-Entiendo. ¿Pero nunca hablamos?

-Nope. –finalizó.

De camino a casa inconscientemente hicimos pequeños grupos y quedamos Aomine y yo.

-Oi, Ahomine. ¿Por qué viniste a mí? –pregunté pidiendo explicaciones.

-Ya te lo dije en su momento. –contestó sin ganas de continuar la conversación.

-Ya lo sé, pero me refiero a cómo empezó todo. –añadí curioso.

-Es probable que no te acuerdes de muchas cosas. Te conocí en el funeral de tus padres. También estaban los chicos, Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise y Midorima.

-Sí, eso ya me lo ha explicado Kise. –respondí pero me miró con mala cara al interrumpirle.

-¿Puedo seguir? –asentí. -Nos conocimos en un período en el que tú estabas con tus abuelos. Desde el momento en que te vi en el funeral no sabía si podría controlarme a tu olor, por eso una noche fui a curiosear a tu habitación. –hubo una pausa pero no prosiguió.

-¿Y qué pasó? –intenté continuar la conversación pero fue en vano.

-Oi, amnésico, si no te acuerdas de nada búscate la vida. –contestó mirándome mal.

-Oi Ahomine, no hace falta que seas tan borde.

-Entonces déjame follarte. –dijo sin más. Al principio lo miré sorprendido pero después casi lo mato con la mirada.

-Que te jodan, imbécil.

Llegamos a casa y a la hora de cenar Akashi comunicó que el próximo viernes asistiríamos a una fiesta la cual se encontraban las más altas familias purasangre.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? –pregunté. –¿Estarán mis abuelos?

-Exacto, Taiga. No creo que tus abuelos no asistan a ninguna fiesta. Ni los tuyos, ni los de los demás chicos.

-Exactamente los tuyos, los de Aomine, y los de Akashi. –añadió Midorima y Akashi lo miró mal. –Perdón.

_¿Veré de nuevo a mis abuelos? Sinceramente tengo ganas de verlos. Sé que hace poco que los conocí pero no dejan de ser de mi familia. ¿Cómo estará oba-chan?¿Y el abuelo? Tengo ganas de que llegue ya la fiesta. _

_-_Un momento, pero yo no tengo nada de fiesta. –dije asustado.

-Tranquilo que de eso nos encargamos nosotros, Kagami-kun. –respondió Kuroko.

No dormí mucho esa noche, había descubierto muchas cosas de mi pasado. Estuve toda la noche pensando en eso.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente teníamos una excursión. Todo el curso iba a la montaña para examinar la fauna y la flora de ese lugar. Y una mierda. La gente era inteligente e iba para saltarse clase en vez de quedarse en el instituto. Nos dieron un dosier lleno de fichas para completarlas y nos hicieron hacer parejas para distribuirnos mejor por ese lugar. Todos íbamos iguales, con el uniforme de chándal. Kise se aseguró de que fuera con él. Llegué a la conclusión de que gana a Aomine en persistencia.<p>

-Kagamicchin, ¡nos han puesto juntos! –dijo cuando ya nos habíamos adentrado en el bosque.

-Corrijo. Te has encargado de que fuésemos juntos. -comenté examinando ese gigantesco dosier. -¿Pero qué es esto? No se puede completar todo en un día. –añadí asustado.

-No te preocupes, Kagamicchin. Los profesores lo miran por encima, pero asegurémonos de hacer como mínimo un cuarto. –contestó sonriendo.

Pasó 1 hora, 2, 3 y nada.

-Agghh… qué calor… -dije arrastrando los pies. –No puedo más Kise.

-Aguanta un poco Kagamicchin, estamos llegando.

-¿Pero no hemos pasado por aquí? –se detuvo y me miró confuso. –No me digas que nos hemos perdido. –añadí con cara de no poder creérmelo y la suya me lo confirmó. -¿Qué? Te dejé el mapa a ti porque mi orientación es pésima. –estábamos en un claro pero cada vez que íbamos a una dirección diferente volvíamos a esa zona del bosque abierta. -¿Qué hacemos ahora? No tenemos ni agua y la comida ya nos la hemos zampado. –dije desesperado.

-Kagamicchin, relájate. Encontraremos el camino adecuado.

Estuvimos 2 horas más dando vueltas pero nada, y cada vez había menos luz y se hacía de noche y para rematar, cuando Kise estaba distraído el mapa salió volando.

-Morireeeemos aquí atrapados… -lloré sin fe.

-Lo sé Kagamiiiicchin… no sé qué haceeer… -contestó en el mismo modo.

-Cada vez hace más frío… -todo y que aún no era invierno, en el bosque por la mañana hacía calor y por la noche frío, sin hablar ya de la humedad.

-Creo que deberíamos movernos. –dijo Kise pero discrepé. Volvía el hambre y no llevaba las pastillas a mano ya que no había pensado en la opción de perdernos.

-Kise… tengo… hambre… no me… puedo mover…

-Kagamicchin, estate quieto que iré a buscar a Aomine. –comentó y se fue corriendo. _Ya puedo darme por muerto con la orientación de Kise… Tengo hambre… _Me levanté e intenté caminar pero era imposible. Además el exceso de pastillas se vino en contra. Cada vez tenía más hambre. Pasaron minutos que parecían horas y más horas hasta que cada vez se me cerraban más los ojos. Pesaban, las pestañas pesaban como toneles y no podía controlarlo hasta que sentí que alguien me cogió.

-Gami… Kagami… -abrí los ojos ligeramente pero volví a cerrarlos. De repente sentí como hilos de sangre entraban por mi boca y conseguí abrirlos. Vi a un peli azul jadeando. Seguramente de correr tanto y tan rápido. –Oi, ¿puedes escucharme?

-Desgraciadamente… sí. –dije acercándome a su antebrazo y coloqué mis labios en el sitio que iba a alimentarme. Cómo lo quería, no, necesitaba en ese momento. Sentía con el roce de mis labios su piel suave y morena. Al depender tanto de las pastillas extrañaba demasiado su sangre. Esa substancia espesa y líquida a la vez roja, gustosa, con sabor intenso pero dulce.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Muerde ya. –dijo impaciente y así hice. Penetré su piel y bebí con necesidad, como siempre lo hacía él. Ese sabor, esa sensación era increíble. Quería que eso que me saciaba tanto fuera sólo mío. Sentí como me empujaba suavemente y retrocedí limpiándome la boca con el brazo. -¿Tanto me necesitabas? ¿No te dije que bebieras siempre que quisieses? –el vínculo se estaba formando. Él sentía lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Pero no contesté. –Vamos, tenemos que irnos. –pero no quería irme. Lo único que quería era más de ese cosa que me llevaba a la lujuria. -¿Qué pasa? –volvió a sentarse y me cogió del mentón. Me liberé y miré a otro lado.

-Quiero… más… -dije sonrojado. _¿Cómo puedo arrastrarme tanto por una persona como esta? Pero es que está demasiado buena su sangre, quiero mucho más. _–me giré ligeramente para ver su reacción y vi _eso_ despierto. -¿Qué parte de lo que te he dicho te ha puesto así? –dije indignado, esta vez mirándole.

-Hm… -estaba muy confuso y no le salía nada más por la boca. Esta vez no pensaba quedarme atrás. Me senté en su falda y le incliné el cuello. Sentía como su miembro erecto rozaba mis partes vitales. Rodeé mis brazos por su cuello y me acerqué aún más. Lo miré pero no había reacción alguna hasta que mis colmillos le agujerearon el cuello y gimió roncamente. Por fin algo me saciaba de verdad. Con la lengua ayudaba a que la herida sangrara más, succionando fuertemente. Al sentir eso, Aomine posó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, desplazándome más hacia él y haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran. –Taiga… vas a dejarme sin nada… -dijo jadeando. Retrocedí de nuevo.

-Lo siento. –dije ruborizado. Me había excedido otra vez.

-Oi, princesa. No tienes que disculparte por nada. -Volvió a juntar nuestros cuerpos, pero estaba molesto por lo que me había llamado e intenté liberarme. –No te enfades, saber que lo digo en broma… -se justificó acercándose a mi oreja. Posó sus labios sobre esta y empezó a succionarme el lóbulo.

-Oi, Ahomine, ¿qué haces? –dije afectado por lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba sintiendo algo abajo. -¿Escuchas a la gente cuando te hablan? –pero prosiguió y esta vez me mordió la parte de arriba de la oreja. –Ahh… -se me escapó.

-¿Te pone que te toquen la oreja? Hm… -dijo sonriendo satisfechamente viendo que me sonrojaba.

-¡No me pone! Y deja de tocarme. –pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me tumbó en el suelo y quedó encima de mí. –Oi Aomine, ¿qué haces? –dije sorprendido.

-¿Qué crees que hago? ¿Has visto cómo estamos? –se refería a la parte de abajo y yo aún no estaba del todo erecto.

-Pero si yo estoy bien.

-Ya, pero en breves no lo estarás. –contestó con esa asquerosa sonrisa. Me besó introduciendo su lengua. Yo aún tenía el gusto de su sangre y se mezcló con la saliva. Estuvimos un buen rato así. Sabía cómo ganarme cuando estábamos besándonos. -¿Ves? No podemos volver así…

-Aho… -empezó a besar mi cuello, primero posado ligeramente besos por después fue añadiendo fuerza de tal forma que llegaban a doler. –Oi, Ahomine, no succiones tan fuerte que duele.

-Es lo que quiero. –respondió sonriendo. –Por todas las hostias que me has dado.

-Si te las he dado es porque las merecías.

-Si si, lo que tú digas… -siguió dejando marcas en mi cuello. Subió mi camiseta de chándal y besó toda mi barriga, subiendo hasta llegar hasta mis pezones. –Mira qué duros están ya… -me sonrojé aún más.

-Cáll… ate… -quería morir de la vergüenza. Empezó a lamer mi izquierdo y con una mano rozaba el otro. –Ah… Aho… detente… -se cansó y lo mordió. De tanto en tanto lo succionaba. –Mn… para…

-¿Tú te has visto? Mira que mojado estás y eso que aún no he tocado ahí. –por alguna razón desconocida pero obvia mis pantalones estaban bajados y sólo quedaban mis calzoncillos. –Nee Taiga, no puedo más… -se deshizo de sus pantalones y sacó su miembro ya perfectamente erecto. Seguidamente bajó la única prenda que me quedaba. –Ábrete.

-Y una mierda. ¿qué harás? –dije jadeando de lo excitado que estaba.

-Tranquilo… que no haré nada nuevo. –respondió, él también afectado por la excitación del momento. Abrí ligeramente las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Se inclinó de tal forma que nuestros miembros se tocaban. –Ahora agárralos.

-No… quiero. –contesté sin más. No podía moverme. Lo único que podía, y doy gracias por ello, era respirar dificultosamente. Cogió mi mano situándola en el centro de atención. Rozaba ambos miembros al son que se movía su mano. Su pene estaba muy duro y empezaba a salir un líquido. Ambas substancias lubricaban y facilitaban la mutua masturbación.

-Oi… Taiga… bebe.

-Pero… dijiste que… no podías más. –no respondió pero obedeció. Retomé su cuello volviendo a saborearle hasta que sentí que algo penetró mi cuello. –Ahhhh… -estaba a punto de venirme solo porque estaba bebiendo de mí. Con el peli azul me estaba acostumbrando a gemir como una chica. –Ahh…aaahh… Aomine…

-Llámame… Daiki…

-No… quiero…

-Cabezota… -estábamos bebiendo uno del otro como la última vez hasta que llegamos al clímax. Ya era de noche.

-Espero que sepas volver. –dije asustado.

-Pues claro. Eso te pasa por ir con el gafe de Kise. –me cogió en brazos y me quedé dormido.

* * *

><p>Viernes. Llegó el día de la fiesta pero antes teníamos clase especial agrícola. Para no manchar los uniformes utilizamos el chándal. Siempre practicábamos en el huerto que había detrás del instituto.<p>

-¿Qué no ves que te harás daño? No seas bruto. –cogí como 7 bolsas de fertilizante pero Aomine me quitó 3.

-Si quieren seguir flirteando, sean conscientes de que hay una casita de herramientas al lado. –dijo Midorima molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes sexo últimamente con Kuroko? –al escuchar eso Midorima se abalanzó sobre el peli azul. Imagínense el momento. Ellos dos peleándose, Kuroko intentando calmar al de gafas, Akashi trabajando como un negro, Murasakibara viendo el espectáculo y comiendo como si fuera un circo y Kise y yo riéndonos a más no poder.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, Bakagami? –dijo Aomine provocándome.

-Pff… no puedo… no puedo… -me tumbé al suelo, no podía sostenerme del dolor que provocaba mi estómago.

-¿Y tú Kaga-chiiiin? ¿Ya lo has hecho con Aomine-chiiin? –preguntó sin más, continuaba comiendo golosinas. Aomine se detuvo al instante y yo paré de reírme.

-¡Pues claro que no lo hemos hecho! –mientras me levantaba, respondí como si fuera algo normal y sentí que algo se acercaba a mi oreja.

-Pero no queda mucho por hacerlo, ¿verdad? –susurró Aomine a mi oreja y me sonrojé.

-Daiki, Taiga, si tenéis tiempo para hacer esas cosas, espero que también lo tengáis cuando yo lo decida. –instintivamente todos continuaron con su trabajo. –Por cierto, esta tarde irán a recoger los trajes. –me miró y continuó. -¿Qué prefieres, corbata o pajarita?

-Em, nunca he llevado pajarita ni ningún traje formal, de no ser por el uniforme, con corbata. –me miró queriendo una respuesta. –Así que me es indiferente.

-Entonces elegiré yo.

-Yo también quiero escoger un traje para Kaga-chiiiin. –dijo ilusionado. –Un traje muy adorable y que den ganas de comértelo. –añadió aún más ilusionado.

-Atsushi. –con la mirada ya se lo dijo todo. No había nada más que añadir.

-Pff… imaginaos a Kagamicchin vestido de conejo provocativo... –empezó a reírse como antes y puse mala cara. –Por Navidad, por Navidad tenemos que hacerlo… -y continuó.

Últimamente, las clases especiales agrícolas eran un choteo. Aparte de Murasakibara y Akashi, los otros casi siempre estábamos hablando o peleando. Cuando llegamos a casa una limusina esperaba afuera.

-Vuestros trajes están en las respectivas habitaciones. Vestíos y prepararos que en 1 hora salimos. –anunció Akashi.

Fui a mi habitación y encima de mi cama había un traje. Al final escogió uno con pajarita. Me duché y después me vestí. Primero me puse la camisa blanca, después el chaleco rojo y finalmente la americana negra y los pantalones del mismo color. No sabía cómo ponerme la pajarita, que por cierto, era del mismo color que el chaleco, así que salí de mi habitación buscando a alguien que estuviera disponible para ayudarme.

-Mm… Midorima… tenemos que prepararnos… -escuché la voz de Koroko cuando me acerqué a su habitación.

-Ah… Kuroko… sólo un poco más… -nop, esta habitación mejor no. Kise, Aomine y Murasakibara no estaban en su habitación y no tenía ganas de molestar al hombre sabelotodoquepuedeverelfuturo. Resté en los sofás que había delante de la puerta principal y esperé.

-¿Ya estás preparado? –preguntó Aomine. Estaba son solo una toalla tapándole las partes vitales.

-¿Por qué estás aquí si te acabas de duchar?

-Quería picar algo. –me echó un vistazo y vio que faltaba algo. -¿No sabes ligarte la pajarita? Ven aquí. –se puso todo lo que había cogido el almacén de la cocina en la boca y se lavó las manos. Se colocó delante de un espejo. –Recuérdalo para una próxima vez. Pasas esto por aquí. Lo rodeas. –cada vez se acercaba más a mi oreja. _¿Por qué está tan cerca? Oi oi oi… esto se pone peligroso._ –Sigues por aquí… y _voilà_. –rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y empezó a lamer mi lóbulo derecha de la oreja. –Estás adorable con el traje… vaya culo que te hace. –me lo agarró fuerte y salté del susto.

-¡Ahomine! ¡Imbécil! –se fue corriendo para que le persiguiera y así hice. -¡Ven aquí! ¡Oi! –cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto me cogió del antebrazo y cerró la puerta de un portazo, poniendo el pestillo. Quedé estampado mirando hacia la pared y el detrás.

-Tengo ganas de violarlo. –volvió ante mis nalgas masajeándolas y a veces pellizcándolas.

-¡Aomine! Tienes que prepararte, ¡déjame!

-Cómemela.

-¿Qué? –de repente sentí su gran erección en mi culo y me giré para comprobarlo. La toalla dejaba divisar un tronco bastante despierto ya. –Y una mierda. –dijo sin quitar la mirada de ahí.

-Vamos, sé un buen niño. –_Dios mío, yo no lo recuerdo tan grande. _–Taiga… -me desligó la pajarita y me quitó la americana, el chaleco y la camisa. Seguía absorto por ese miembro totalmente duro.

-No pienso meterme eso en la boca. –hizo presión en mis hombros para que me arrodillase. Lo tenía delante de mí. _Suena muy pervertido… pero visto así dan ganas de metértelo en la boca… no no no no no ¿pero qué me está pasando? _ Retrocedí un poco pero al empezar a tocarse delante abrí suavemente la boca. Puso ligeramente el glande en mis labios y levemente deslicé la lengua. Tenía un gusto salado pero nada asqueroso. Cerré los ojos y la puse en mi boca poco a poco. Con la lengua debajo la movía para rozar ese miembro. Lo saqué fuera y lo lamí varias veces como a mí me gustaría que me lo hiciesen. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Deslicé la lengua por todo el tronco y de tanto en tanto succionaba con ambos labios. Después fui metiéndolo cada vez más en mi boca.

-Mhh… Tai…ga… -sentía los roncos gemidos de Aomine. Me agarró del pelo, alborotándolo salvajemente. Cuando abrí los ojos y lo miré, sentí como un líquido salía de ese miembro y no pude hacer más que tragármelo.

-¡¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas a venirte?! – pregunté enfadado tosiendo.

-Estás monísimo con mi corrida en la cara.

-Imbécil. Voy a lavarme la cara. –fui al baño a limpiarme la cara y la boca y cuando volví a su habitación me vestí. Me detuvo y peinó improvisadamente mientras le miraba mal. Aomine estaba jodidamente sexy, entre que se retiró los cabellos de la cara y con ese traje… Todos llevábamos pajarita y íbamos prácticamente iguales.

Pasadas las 7 salimos de los dormitorios y nos llevaron a la fiesta, la cual se celebraba en casa de mis abuelos. Cuando llegamos ya estaban todos los invitados. En las escaleras había tres tronos con tres señores mayores, pero únicamente reconocí a mi abuelo en el del medio. Les rodeaban 4 señores más. En el momento en que llegamos todo se silenció. La música se detuvo y todos nos miraron.

-Ay mi niño, mi querido nieto, mi dulce amor. –reconocía esa voz. De un grupo de abuelas salió la mía, corriendo hacia mí. _¿Oba-chan?_ Me cogió de los cachetes y me los estrujó con una fuerza inhumana.

-Oba-zan… buele…buele muzo… -no podía ni hablar. Después de haber dejado la marca en la cara pasó a mi abdomen. –Oba-chan, moriré…

-Querida, deja al niño que lo acabarás matando de verdad. –escuché la voz de mi abuelo.

-Mi amor, ¿qué tal todo? –la gente seguía mirándonos. Escuché una risita que venía de mi lado. _Ahomine. Te vas a enterar. _

-Parece que bien, ¿no? –dijo mi abuelo sonriendo satisfechamente al escuchar lo que estaba pensando. Sonreí como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-Kagami-sama, Taiga progresa adecuadamente.

-¿Huh? ¿Cómo que progresa adecuadamente? Progreso muy muy adecuadamente. –respondí indignado pero al darme cuenta de que había contradicho al gran Akashi le miré sonriendo como si no pasara nada, a lo que él me miró mal.

-Ha ha ha, parece que se llevan bien, ¿no? –dijo un abuelo peli azul riendo. _Debe ser el abuelo de Aomine. _

-Exactamente. Este es Seshomaru Aomine. –le miré mal por haberse introducido en nuevo en mis pensamientos. –No me mires así, no lo puedo evitar.

Siguió la fiesta y los invitados continuaron con sus charlas. Mi abuelo me presentó a todos los abuelos y abuelas de mis respectivos compañeros y estuvimos hablando de la transformación y de todo en general.

-Oi, Bakagami, ¿viste tu cara cuando tu abuela te estaba cogiendo los cachetes? –no paraba de reírse de ese momento.

-Cállate. Prefiero no tener tu cara.

-Pues bien bonita que es. –empezó a tocarse la cara y vi como dos chicos se acercaban.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –cara de cabrón que tenía.

-Oi, Hanamiya, pírate. –dijo Aomine molesto.

-¿Esta es tu forma de saludar a la gente? Vergüenza me daría si fuera tu familia. –era un chico alto, de uno o dos años más que nosotros. Tenía el pelo azul marino. El otro tenía el pelo largo, de un color gris, y no se le veían los ojos. –Hara, ¿tú que piensas? –dijo el que se llamaba Hanamiya al otro.

-Pff… como siempre. –Aomine se iba enfadando más.

-¿Y tú qué, nuevo? ¿Qué se siente al ser "adoptado" por la familia más adinerada y notoria del mundo? Uy, perdón, es verdad, que tu mierda de familia murió. –sentí que algo se había roto. Mi paciencia. Me tiré encima del hijo de puta ese y le di de puñetazos. La gente de alrededor chillaba y todo se detuvo.

-Oi oi oi Kagami…. –Aomine intentaba cogerme pero nada podía pararme. Ese tío la había liado. –KAGAMI. –hasta salieron mis colmillos.

-TAIGA KAGAMI. –sentí la voz de mi abuelo y me detuve. –Acompáñame. Y tú Aomine también. –me levanté del medio muerto que estaba debajo de mí. Tenía todos los puños llenos de sangre. Subí las escaleras y seguí a mi abuelo, acompañado del abuelo de Aomine y de Akashi. Aomine estaba detrás de mí callado. Atajamos por una puerta que bajaba escaleras. No parábamos de bajar escaleras hasta que el ambiente cambió. Pasamos de uno rico, con paredes y suelos de mármol a uno de un sótano. Llegamos a una habitación con 5 sillas. Dos delante de las tres restantes. Los abuelos se sentaron en las tres delante de nosotros.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba? –no quería responder nada. Estaba muy enfadado y jadeaba. Sólo quería destrozar a ese desgraciado. Hubo un silencio.

-Daiki, ¿puedes responder tú? –preguntó el abuelo del llamado.

-Abuelo, Hanamiya y Hara nos insultaron. –dijo resumiendo mucho.

-¿Y creéis que se soluciona pegando? ¿Cuántos años tienes, Taiga? –dijo mi abuelo. Me levanté de la silla dirigiéndome a la puerta. –No te atrevas a salir de esa puerta. –y me fui. Necesitaba destrozarlo. Subí tan rápido como podía y volví dónde había pasado la pelea. Escuchaba por detrás mi nombre, seguramente el abuelo estaba detrás. Vi al desgraciado que insultó mi familia y me dirigí hacia él. Estaba sentado haciéndose el víctima rodeado de chicas.

-HIJO DE PUTA. –al escuchar mi voz se asustó.

-Aomine, detenlo. –sentí que alguien me había alcanzado y me estaba cogiendo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado! –empecé a dar patadas para que me soltase y conseguí liberarme. Cogí al malnacido y lo estampé contra la pared, a la vez dándole de puñetazos y patadas.

-Kagami-sama, esto no lo podemos consentir. –dijo el abuelo de Akashi.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Cariño, ayúdame tú también. –se dirigía a mi abuela. De repente sentí como alguien me cogía de la nuca con una fuerza brutal y con la otra mano la oreja.

-Au au au… -me giré para ver de quién se trataba. -_¡¿Oba-chan?!_ –Au au au…vale, ya paro. –dije retorciéndome de dolor. Ya sabía cuál era su poder. Fuerza.

-¿Seguro que quieres parar? –dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Sí, quiero parar. Lo siento, lo siento. –me dejó al suelo y salí de la casa quitando y tirando la pajarita. Tenía todo el traje manchado de sangre. No quería volver ahí.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Disculpen por haber tardado tanto en escribir pero es que no tenía tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y sientense libres de dejarme reviews con sugerencias, si quereis que escriba de algo, críticas, etc. Nos vemos :·<p> 


End file.
